


Love potion ... Or not?

by alexia260



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Magic, Romance, mention of yugyeom and jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia260/pseuds/alexia260
Summary: Jinyoung found a spell book with the recipe of a love potion and decided to try it out.





	Love potion ... Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ( ᵔ ᵕ ᵔ)ﾉ
> 
> Welcome to my new one shot ~~
> 
> Didn't think I would write another one so soon haha
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little one shot (๑>᎑<๑)

Jinyoung sitting in a corner of the library, was browsing through spell books. As much as he likes to read, spell books were never interesting to him. But he had to, it was part of the homework given by professor Wiz. And an angry Wiz was scary as fuck.  
  
His focus was near to 0% when his eyes landed upon a weird book with a dusty pink cover. Compared to the others it didn't have any title and was rather thin. Curious he opened it. He was welcome by spells and potion recipes more weirder than the previous. Who want his breath to change into rose petals? And what is it? Transform clouds into cotton candy? What is even the point? It was stupid but it still made him curious. If they worked some would become good ways to take revenge on Yugyeom for always annoying him.  
  
And that's when he saw it. He always heard of it but never came across it.  
The love potion.  _Make_   _your_   _love_   _one_   _yours_.  _Your_   _feelings_   _will_   _no_   _longer_   _be_   _unrequited_. Or so it says.  
Jinyoung should find this stupid like the other ones. But he couldn't help but think about a certain red hair person on who he would like to use this potion. Who knows maybe it really work? After checking if nobody was paying attention to him, he took the book and left the library.  
What he missed though was someone exiting the library after him, smiling.  
  
And that's how he found himself in his room. The book open on the love potion page in front of him. Reading the recipe.  
So what does he need?  
 **- >**  **1**   **can**   **of**   **coke**. Coke? That's weird but oh well that's what is written and it's easy to find, Mark has tons of it so he can just take one, he won't notice anyway.  
Next is...  
 **- >**  **some**   **lemon**   **juice**. Ok easy  
 **- >**  **mint**. Yeah why not  
 **- >**  **a**   **spoon**   **of**   **coffee**. This potion is weird it looks like a mix of everything and anything  
 **- >**  **rhum**  rhum?? If it's about alcohol he's pretty sure Jackson has it  
 **- >**  **black**   **frog**   **drool**. He saw some outside of the school, easy.  
 **- >**  **a**   **hair**   **of**   **your**   **loved**   **one**. ok this one's easy too, Mark is always hugging him.  
All he has to do once he got all the ingredients is pour the coke in a glass, put the rest of the ingredients in it and stir a little while saying  
 **Rose**   **are**   **red**.  
 **Violet**   **are**   **blue**  
 **Please**   **love**   **me**  
 **As**   **much**   **as**   **I**   **love**   **you**  
Jinyoung can't help but think that this is weird, and embarrassing. How can he say that out loud? But what can go wrong? If it indeed does not work the worst will just be that the beverage will be disgusting. He'll just have to play it as a prank toward the other.  
So now, let's gather the ingredients and invite Mark to come for their weekly movie night. Can't be easier... Right?  
  
The next day Jinyoung finally gathered everything. Like he thought it was easy. Well except the frog. He ran after them for like 20 minutes, before remembering that he could in fact immobilize them with magic. How could he forgot?  
  
Once the potion prepared it's time to say the spell. That embarrassing spell. Here goes nothing.  
  
\- " **Rose**   **are**   **red**.  
 **Violet**   **are**   **blue  
Please**  **love**   **me**  
 **As**   **much**   **as**  I  **love**   **you** "  
  
Nothing happened... No smoke, color changing, sparkle.... Nothing. But it's ok, it can happen with other potion too.  
  
Just as he hide the book on his bookshelf. What better place to hide a book? He's patting himself mentally. A knock came from his door.  
Mark was just on time as always. That's one of the many things he likes about Mark. He is always late but never for their movie nights, or when it's about him.  
  
Opening the door he was greeted by a cute looking Mark in his oversized sweater, his fluffy red hair gently falling on his brows and his ô so beautiful smile.  
  
\- "Nyoungie~~ did you wait for long?" Mark went to hug Jinyoung as always. And as always Jinyoung heart did a flip. He just loves it so much when Mark hug him.  
  
\- "Nope! Just in time. How come you're late for everything but never when you have to come here? Hm?" Jinyoung answered once the hug was broke and both made their way toward Jinyoung's little couch. Mark throwing himself on it while Jinyoung went to fetch the drinks (and trying to not forget which glass is the love potion).  
  
Jinyoung really was lucky. Every student is supposed to share a room with another one. But for some reasons he ended up having a room for himself. So he bought a couch to comfortably read or hang out with the others when they come over. But most importantly to cuddle with Mark on their movie night. Though he won't say it.  
  
\- "That's because it's you. I wouldn't want to miss our night for anything else in this world ~" that's what Mark answered.  
  
And Jinyoung did not blush. No. Nu-hu. Gladly Mark couldn't see him.  
  
\- "Haha hyung what are you saying. Anyway did you choose the movie?" he answered, plopping himself next to a now sitting Mark. The drinks on the table next to the popcorn he made just before.  
  
\- "Yep! Tonight we're watching this!" He said thrusting the dvd case in Jinyoung face.  
  
\- "The Nun? ... Are you sure? This is a horror movie right?" Jinyoung is fine with horror movies, but as much as Mark loves to watch them he's scared really easily and always end up throwing himself on Jinyoung. Not that Jinyoung would complain.  
  
To his question Mark answered with excited nods.  
\- "I think you'll like it! It's related to Conjuring!!"  
  
\- "haha ok I believe you."  
  
Once the movie was set up, both boys settled on the couch, shoulders and knees touching as always. Munching on the popcorn. At one point Jinyoung saw Mark taking his glass, he hoped Mark didn't felt his body tense. He was praying for the love potion to not test weird so Mark would notice something, but nothing. Mark just drank some and placed the glass back on the table. Jinyoung almost sighed relieved.  
  
Throughout the movie Mark kept drinking it, still no reaction of it tasting weird. And as expected at one point Mark threw himself on Jinyoung, hugging him for dear life, his face on Jinyoung chest. So naturally Jinyoung hugged him back, patting his hair as always. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Once the credits rolling, Mark detached himself from Jinyoung.  
  
\- "The movie was great right?" He said with a big smile. And Jinyoung couldn't help but agree.  
  
They didn't stop at one movie but watched two, or three after, Jinyoung doesn't remember. He was lost in his thought, the book didn't mention how long it will take for the effects to show. IF the potion work to begin with.  
  
Mark always play with Jinyoung fingers, so when Jinyoung noticed that he stopped, he took a look only to see that Mark fell asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. If Mark was beautiful awake, he looked like an angel asleep. Jinyoung looked at him fondly for a few minutes before shaking him.  
  
\- "Hyung! Mark hyung wake up!" the only answer was a grumble and Mark burrowing himself more onto Jinyoung's side. "Hyung! You're too heavy! You have to help me bring you to my bed."  
  
\- "M'not"  
  
\- "Yes you are so get your ass off the couch or you'll have to sleep on the couch!" Wrong, Jinyoung would never, but Mark didn't need to know.  
  
In the end Mark did get up, Jinyoung helping him so they both could go to sleep in the bed. It wasn't that big but it could fit 2 persons easily.  
Once Mark settled on the bed and Jinyoung was ready, both went off to dreamland.  
  
Jinyoung woke up by the feeling of Mark caressing his hair in a soothing motion. It felt so good and he didn't want Mark to stop so he didn't move. But it seems like Mark noticed and stopped for a few seconds before resuming.  
  
\- "Good morning sleepy head. I know you're awake"  
  
\- "Morning hyung. Did you sleep well?"  
  
\- "The best! As always when I'm with you"  
  
It's here again, the blush and wild beating of his heart. He went to look up and was welcomed by Mark looking at him, a fond smile and something reflecting in his eyes.  
  
\- "Hyuuung~ why so cheesy" he then burrowed his face on Mark's chest.  
  
\- "I know you like it ~~~" Mark answered with a singing voice and he wasn't wrong. "Should we get up? If we don't we'll miss breakfast"  
  
After five more minutes of just them cuddling in bed, they finally got dressed and headed toward the dining room to get their breakfast.  
  
Through it Jinyoung noticed that something in Mark changed. He was already affectionate toward the younger to begin with, but now it was even more. First he made sure Jinyoung was well sit, before going to get their meal, then feed Jinyoung here and there until none of them had anything in their plates. Their friends teasing them to no end, he was a blushing mess but it didn't seem to phase Mark.  
  
It was the weekend so both didn't had any classes. Resulting on Mark spending all the day with Jinyoung, taking extra care of him, more hugging, hand holding ...  
Jinyoung was happy, it seems like the potion worked.  
  
It was like that for a week already, at first Jinyoung liked it, being the center of attention of Mark, feeling treasured by his beloved hyung. But on the second week it started to feel weird, to feel wrong. It wasn't true. Mark didn't like him for real, it was just the potion. It was not a blessing anymore, it became a curse. Why did he do it? He shouldn't have taken this book.  
  
He didn't know what to do. And there wasn't any counter spell in this damn book. So Jinyoung choose to try and talk some senses into Mark. And asked him to come to his room one day after school.  
It was stressful, what could he say to him to explain? Will Mark hate him after? Will he not want to be friend with him anymore? Jinyoung couldn't afford that. It will break him.  
  
His thoughts broke by a soft knock on the door. Shit! Mark was already here and Jinyoung was everything but ready. But it's now or never. This can't go on.  
  
So he went to open the door, as always Mark greeting him with a hug that he avoided. Without waiting for Mark, he went to sit on the couch not noticing Mark frown. Once Mark was on the couch too, he turned himself to face him and took a big breath.  
  
\- "Hyung, I have something to say to you."  
  
\- "Yes nyoung?" Mark said smiling and took Jinyoung's hand but he brushed it off. The smile disappeared, becoming once again a frown.  
  
\- "You see this?" He showed the spell book, then opened it to the love potion page. "I made this potion and used it on you two weeks ago."  
  
\- "Jin-  
  
\- " What you're feeling right now. What you think you are feeling right now. It's wrong. It's not true." Tears were gathering on his eyes  
  
\- "Jinyoung li-  
  
\- "No hyung! You don't love me! It's fake! I-I made you become like! I was happy at first! But this is so wrong! I'm s-so sorry" now he was crying, tears falling one after the other "Why? Just why did I do that? I like you so I wanted you to like me too but-but this is not what I wanted! Hyung I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have! Just why?! Oh god so-  
  
\- "JINYOUNG!" Mark sudden outburst startled Jinyoung who looked up, eyes wide. "That spell, no that book. Everything is fake. I invented those spells, they don't exist." Mark took Jinyoung's hands in his. Jinyoung cries only intensified so Mark hugged him to try to calm him, one hand playing with his hair, the other tracing comforting circles on his back.  
  
\- "I hate you" Jinyoung calmed down a little, only sobbing now.  
  
\- "I know I'm sorry. I did it because I knew you probably would fall into my trap, and you did. I wanted to know if you like me too and you do. But it went to far I'm sorry. I was supposed to act just for a few days, but I got so onto it I ended up hurting you. Really Jinyoung I'm sorry. If you hate me now, know that I understand, I just want you to know that I like you, no... I love you."  
  
\- "Stupid! Meanie hyung!" Jinyoung's sobs stopped, he was now softly hitting Mark on his back.  
  
\- "Haha I know. Forgive me?" Mark broke the hug, looking Jinyoung in the eyes. Even like this, to Mark Jinyoung was the most beautiful person he saw in his whole life. He whipped Jinyoung remaining tears with his thumbs. Jinyoung was now pouting.  
  
\- "Yes. But I hate you!!"  
  
\- "Do you really? Hm? Hm?" Mark answer with his full aegyo mode. Knowing Jinyoung couldn't resist him like that. And he was right, Jinyoung was now averting his eyes, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
\- "Meanie" Mark hugged him again, burrowing his head on Jinyoung shoulder.  
  
\- "I love you nyoung."  
  
\- "...too"  
  
\- "What did you said?" Mark was back at teasing him, Jinyoung was just too cute to not do it.  
  
\- "....  
.....  
I love you too" Jinyoung shyly answered. Mark answered by a squeal.  
  
\- "Will you go out with me?"  
  
\- ".... Yes" Another squeal from Mark who tightened up their hug, Jinyoung hugging him back as tightly. Mark once again playing with Jinyoung's hair.  
  
At one point he felt Jinyoung starting to fall asleep. All those emotions must have tired him out. So he got up, Jinyoung still hugging him, and carried him toward the bed. Laying him down first, then himself before hugging once again Jinyoung. He then kissed Jinyoung on the head as Jinyoung hugged Mark back. Both slowly drifting off to sleep before Mark remembered something and whispered it.  
  
\- "By the way, it was Jackson's idea."  
  
\- "Let's kill him tomorrow."  
  
\- "Hahaha good night Jinyoung" He kissed again his head.  
  
\- "Good night hyung" Jinyoung answered kissing Mark's chest.  
  
Soon both were asleep, a smile on their faces. Dreaming about sweet hugs and even more sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> And voilà
> 
> Here is my third story (๑>᎑<๑)
> 
> How was it did you like it?
> 
> As always forgive me for any mistakes I failed to see
> 
> And thank you for reading it ~~
> 
> Have since day and see ya next ୧(๑•̀⌄•́๑)૭✧


End file.
